memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Valdore
:You may also be looking for . Admiral '''Valdore' was a high-ranking official in the Romulan military in the 22nd century. Career Early in his career, Valdore served as a senator in the Romulan Senate, where he once considered Senator Vrax a friend. Valdore made the mistake of challenging the precept of unlimited expansion. Upon asking the question, "Is conquest truly the best course for our people?", he was expelled from the Senate. From that point on, he vowed never to repeat his error and never to forget his birthright as a soldier of the Empire. ( ) In November 2154, he oversaw a plan to use a drone ship - capable of disguising itself holographically - to destabilize relations between the Andorians, the Tellarites, and many other species in that region of space. The project was backed by Senator Vrax. The drone-ship was controlled from Romulus and piloted via telepresence by the Aenar Gareb, who had been abducted for this purpose. When the drone-ship was boarded by Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed of the Earth ship ''Enterprise'', Valdore attempted to blackmail them into complying with his orders by releasing radiation into the vessel. Tucker was injured by the radiation, but Reed sabotaged the drone-ship by setting a phase pistol on overload on its bridge. The resulting explosion significantly damaged the drone-ship. Subsequently, Tucker and Reed were rescued by Enterprise. As the drone-ship plan began to unravel, Vrax threatened Valdore with his Reman bodyguards. Later, Valdore ordered Gareb to control two drone-ships simultaneously. When Gareb was telepathically contacted by his sister Jhamel, he disobeyed his Romulan captors and used one drone-ship to destroy the other. In response, Valdore shot Gareb in the neck with a disruptor pistol. Valdore's project was a complete failure because its result was exactly opposite of that which was intended. Under the leadership of Captain Jonathan Archer, the Tellarites, Andorians, Humans, and Vulcans came together to locate and destroy the drone-ship. This temporary alliance sowed the seeds for the formation of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Appendices Background Valdore was played by Trek veteran Brian Thompson. A deleted scene from "The Aenar", available on the ENT Season 4 DVD, established that both Valdore and Vrax were placed under arrest for their failure. In the 24th century, the would appear to be named in Admiral Valdore's honor, though it is unclear why Romulans would name a ship after the mastermind of such a colossal failure. Perhaps he later redeemed himself in battle in the Earth-Romulan War, or it may have been named after a different Romulan named Valdore. Apocrypha In the Pocket ENT novel The Good That Men Do Valdore is released from prison when the Romulans become concerned over the creation of the Coalition of Planets and decide that Valdore's strategic abilities are needed to disrupt the ceremony. The implication is that he is in charge of the Romulan military during the Earth-Romulan War. External link * cs:Valdore Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:Government officials de:Valdore